Inhuman
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Experimentation...manipulation. Doesn't that always happen when you're being treated as a specimen? Please read and review. And I'm not sure if I can consider this spoiler content, but whatever. READ AT YOUR OWN DAMN RISK! And please don't flame me if you're upset. Thank you! -Orangetabby101


Inhuman

Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Family

Story Type: One-shot

* * *

I'm not sure whether this is a spoiler or not, but you read of your own will so don't blame me.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

Then I immediately shut them.

My ears hurt, my body ached, everything felt numb.

I then heard a voice.

"Come on No.5."

Around then, I don't know why they called me that. I simply followed them. But now when I think of it, I didn't feel like myself. It felt as if someone was controlling me.

I was brought to a small room. It wasn't quiet, that's for sure. People in lab coats were walking, talking, writing, and typing. It confused me. I was then brought to a machine. It was like usual, but something made me feel antsy.

I impulsively yanked away from the woman's grip.

She stared at me astonishingly and sighed.

"Come on No.5. It is very important that you come with me."

"No!" I screamed. I didn't want to listen to any of them. A man rushed over to me and gripped the collar of my hospital gown.

"Little brat! You wanna die?!" he threw me to the floor. I stared up, scared out of my mind as a man in a sort of...theatrical outfit walked up to me.

"No.5, are you misbehaving again? Pity. You must listen to those that are older than you." His voice sent chills up my spine. His fingers traced the bracelet with my 'name' on it, before he tightened it and dragged me to the machine.

"Please! No!" I screamed again. He threw me inside and shut the door. His cold eyes stared at me blankly before he turned around. I pressed my ear against the door and tried to listen in on their muffled words.

"No...Amaterasu...experimentation...weapon...needs to be fixed...incomplete..." that mans voice rung out again, but I could hear him loud and clear.

"Yes. Please continue if you may." I=then I heard that woman's muffled voice again.

"Conducting experiment 902...activating...it has begun Colonel Relius." huge lights turned on above me, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut.

"Go on." I heard him say. Suddenly, I felt extreme pain. Fire practically boiled in my blood and veins, and electricity stung and coursed through my bones. Yet my screaming pleas went unheard as I heard the man again.

"Increase the output to maximum." the woman spoke again.

"Sir! who knows what will happen?! You could kill the specimen if you do that!" the man spoke again.

"How does this pertain to me exactly? I suggest you do your job. I highly doubt that the specimen won't be able to last through this one. Haven't you put him through much more strenuous experiments? And besides, if this one dies, we can always create another one."

Yet I didn't bother to think of what he said. All I cared about was what she said.

'K-Kill?!' my mind went into a panic state, yet I was completely frozen stiff. I was immobilized.

Like my nerves had stopped working. I heard the woman yelling.

"Sir! The specimen! His heart rate is dropping!" he sighed.

"Increase the output please." the pain became even worse. My legs and arms became sore, I couldn't feel my face, and my neck felt stiff. The only thing I could move was my eyes, which tears started to roll out from.

'Please...anyone...just make it end...' I then heard a large crash, and screaming. The door slowly opened and I saw...

A cat.

He dragged me out and shook me.

"Who...are you?" he spoke rather fast.

"Name's Jubei. No time now. Let's get your siblings and go!"

* * *

We broke into a room. My sister and brother was there, about to get through into a machine like mine.

Jubei ran over and grabbed them. They were fast asleep, as if given some drug. I grabbed my sister and held her Princess style, and Jubei grabbed my brother and put him on his back.

* * *

We were finally free.

The sun was now rising, finally giving me some sense of time. All our clothes were tattered and burnt. I then heard my sister breathing. As well as my brother.

'Thank goodness.' Jubei looked down at me. His huge paw tilted up my chin and he looked into my eyes. He now seemed visibly worried.

"Their contracted..." he sighed again.

"That was very brave of you son. But are you alright? What's your name kiddo?" he looked at me questioningly. I then looked down at the bracelet on my wrist. It was burnt, blackened, and ripped, but I could still make out the number.

"No.5." I replied silently.

* * *

If you want to, you can p.m for the translations of the broken up words. Please leave a review!


End file.
